imperial_databasefandomcom-20200215-history
Evangeline Michavelli
Evangeline Michavelli (true name: Kira) is the youngest living child of the current Gods. She is widely considered to be her mother's favorite child and is highly capable in hand-to-hand combat and blade work. Evangeline is also called Evie, Eve, or Eves by those close to her. The young Michavellian immortal is regarded as one of, if not the, most powerful and skilled generals in the Empire, and she is one of her mother's more trusted companions. She is one of the many immortals born after the Great War and has been heavily influenced by the deaths of her siblings Julien, Alexandre and Alexandria, and the disappearance of her older sister, Callia. While Evangeline is a prime contender to succeed the Apex or Anchor, she is uninterested in either title. Description Evangeline appears as an athletic woman in her late teens. She has stopped aging Evangeline has wavy, gold-blonde hair and bright blue eyes that are serpentine in the fashion of born immortals. She is very pale, with creamy white skin. Evie often dresses like a Earth native, and especially in the colors red and pink. Evangeline practices Nereid Thaumaturgy, a breed of magic characterized by an affinity for water and the ocean. She often displays her power with her appearance, preferring to wear jewelry with various seashells and styling her hair in a distinctive pattern of curling braids that resemble nautilus shells. Her nails are usually painted black, white, or grey, and she prefers pink or bright red as a lip color. Evangeline does not appear to blush under any circumstances. Personality Evangeline is considered to be uncanny in her resemblance, both physical and emotional, to her mother, and is widely considered to be one of the most dangerous members of her family. Evangline is familiar with the deaths of siblings and the reasons thereof - she knows that Julien and Alexandria died because they were traitors to their family and nation, and Alexandre was too weak to ever become a worthwhile member of the family. She also knows that her parents were responsible for the deaths of said siblings. As a result, Evie is acutely aware that her wellbeing hinges on her ability to be a loyal, capable family member. She needs to be valuable to her superiors. She is very careful to not show anything that could be considered a weakness, such as vocalizing any physical or mental distress. She trains and fights with diligence and determination varying on mania and often engages in borderline reckless behavior. Towards her family and friends, Evangeline is cheerful, extremely talkative, and eager to be helpful in any way she can. Evie expresses a strong desire to be around her family to the point of clinginess, but annoyance that her older brothers, Adrien and Mikhail, are so protective of her. While Evie does not instigate fights, she will not refuse an opportunity to fight when it is presented to her. Evangeline has also built herself a reputation as a "party girl" and enjoys living in an altered state, which she achieves with different recreational drugs. She frequently expresses great pride and admiration of her family members, especially her parents, and will react aggressively towards and criticism of them. Like her mother, Evie prefers a human form over a wolf one and enjoys being in the forest or mountains around Pendragon central. She also spends a large amount of time by the ocean. Unverified rumors suggest that Evangeline has a secret underwater base in the trench off the east shore of Pendragon central. Evie has never expressed horror or anger about the fact that her parents are responsible for the death of three of her siblings. Despite the pressure placed on her to be a loyal, successful killing machine, Evie expresses little resentment or fear towards her parents and never faces them with anything but adoration. However, Evie is capable of giving her parents critical council, and will easily tell them when she believes they do or say something that is untrue or unwise. Although Evie is considered a prime candidate for Godhood, she has little interest in the position and has expressed that she has little interest in the continued security of the universe. If asked by her parents, she would accept the position - but she has little belief that they will. History ''' Evangeline Michavelli was born exactly five hundred years after the beginning of the Great war and thee hundred years after its end. She was not alive for the deaths of Julien and Alexandria, but she remembers the funeral for her brother Alexandre. Evie was very close to her older sister, Callia, and her preteen years were consumed by the Callia's disappearance. Her magical abilities became apparent at the age of eight, and she started her combat training at age eleven. At the age of fifteen, Evangeline was sent to train in Pendragon's deep north. She remained there until the age of eighteen, whereupon she rejoined her family before being dispatched to fight in the war of Skyric Succession. She also stopped aging at this time. During the war and subsequent military service, Evie rose through the ranks of the Imperial ground forces until, at the age of twenty-three, she was adorned with the rank of general. Evie was granted her own legion, The Fourteen Legion (also called the Siren Legion or the Red Heir's Legion). This is still her primary military force, and it is considered a sister legion to the Thunderbird and Firestorm Legions, which the Siren works closely with. '''Quotes "I was raised well. My bedtime stories came from the ''Kallia. ''My tutors taught me from the ''Skyr ''and ''Dellon, and there has always been a copy of the Kenkhanjal ''in my room. To be honest, I can't tell how much of their teachings I still believe, if I ever believed any of it, or if I just pretended to care about them the same way my parents do." ''"I'm not going to be like you, you know," I said casually. Mother flinched - or at least I think she did. The movement was so slight and quick that I might have just blinked. "It seems like you hope I will be. I won't." ''